


Shirtless

by ticklishraspberries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: First Times, Fluff, Fluffy Pre-Smut, Flustered Richie Tozier, Insecurity, M/M, Middle-Aged Reddie, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Richie is insecure about taking his shirt off in front of Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 299





	Shirtless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art: https://meglm.tumblr.com/post/187775058610/well-the-popular-consensus-was-to-post-all-my

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why are you ripped, dude?” Richie asked, laughing, bringing his hands up to hide his face. “We’re forty!”

Eddie chuckled, his cheeks were slightly flushed. “What? I’m really not, Rich,” he replied.

Richie groaned behind his hands. “No way I’m taking my shirt off now.”

“Aw, c’mon!”

Eddie’s fingers tugged at the hem of Richie’s t-shirt, causing the taller man to bat his hands away.

“No! Fuck you.”

Eddie raised his eyebrows. “I thought that’s what we were trying to do, but now you’re being stubborn.”

Richie turned red at that, the dirty joke coming from Eddie rather than himself somehow making it a hundred times more embarrassing. However, his shock only gave Eddie a chance to knock him back onto the bed, hands returning to the hem of his shirt, and Richie let out a gasp as they tumbled backward.

“Are you gonna show me what you’re hiding under there?” Eddie asked teasingly.

Richie shook his head defiantly.

Feigning sadness, Eddie sighed. “Well, then, I guess you leave me no choice.”

Just as Richie was about to question what exactly he meant by that, Eddie’s fingers had darted under his top and were tickling along his sides, making loud laughter spring from his lips before he could help it.

“Eds!” he cried. “What the fuck?”

“Did you think I’d forgotten about this? My favorite way of getting you to stop being so goddamn stubborn?” Eddie asked, a grin spread wide across his face.

Richie didn’t answer, too busy giggling his head off as Eddie scribbled over his stomach. Sure, it’d been cute when they were kids, but he was too old for this shit! And yet, Eddie had a way of making Richie feel twenty years younger.

As Eddie’s fingers traveled up towards his underarms, Richie snorted.

“Okay, okay, cut it out!”

Eddie paused. “You know, if you’re that insecure about it, you can leave your shirt on,” he said softly. “I don’t want to actually pressure you into anything.”

“Really? The tickle torture could have fooled me,” Richie joked, still a little breathless. “But seriously, I’m just…I didn’t age as well as you, so I feel a little weird. But I do want to.”

Eddie smiled softly, leaning down to kiss him quickly. “I think you aged perfectly. You’re gorgeous.”

“Stop being cheesy.”

“I mean it!”

“Now I’m not gonna take it off.”

Eddie quirked a brow, bringing his hands close to Richie’s belly again, making him laugh without even being touched.

“Kidding, I’m kidding!”

Slowly, the two pulled apart, sitting on the bed instead of being sprawled across it, and Richie took a deep breath before pulling off the plaster and tugging his shirt off, knocking his glasses askew as he did so.

Nervously, he opened his eyes to take in Eddie’s face. His lips were parted slightly, brown eyes practically sparkling with fondness, and maybe a bit of wanting, too.

“Enjoying the view, Eds?” Richie asked, unable to resist breaking the moment with a joke.

“Fuck you, bro,” Eddie replied, but he was smiling.

“Fuck me yourself, coward.”

That successfully made Eddie turn pink, before pulling him in for another kiss, seemingly determined to finish what they’d started and do just that.

Richie still felt a little insecure as they proceeded, but since Eddie was so reassuring and full of praise, he gained some confidence along the way. As they lay in bed next to one another afterward, clothes still strewn across the floor, Eddie leaned over to press a few quick kisses down Richie’s chest and stomach, a silent reminder that he found him beautiful.

Although it didn’t seem like much, it meant a lot.


End file.
